I just want to hear you say I love you
by morlea
Summary: Renji just wants to hear Ichigo say "I love you" M rated for a reason. I don't really have a sumary for thisone...except that it will contain kinky stuff.


**Alright…I know I should update different things, but this just ****begged to be written after I got a promt for a drabble challenge on http : / / meiwangetsu . forum2go . nl /**

**Just delete the spaces and you can get there.**

**Alrighty:**

**Pairing Renji x Ichigo**

**Rated M**

**Warnings: Candle wax, yaoi…hmm that's it I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, sadly, or it would be one hell of a kinky S&M club.**

-B-L-E-A-C-H-

Abarai Renji is an artist, no matter how you look at it. He can capture expression near perfect on a canvas, mold clay into any form desired and draw with one of the most steady hands had Ichigo ever seen.

It were the hands he fell in love with, Ichigo was sure of that, second the feral grin, the grin that made Renji look animalistic and third, the tribal thick lines all over Renji's body that made him look even more feral.

-B-L-E-A-C-H-

Renji shuddered as he heard the hiss and saw the red wax cool on the pale-ish skin stretched out underneath him. That pale-ish skin was his favourite canvas, seeing the muscle tense…seeing that body arch away before pressing back because it didn't know whether or not to move into the pain or get away.

The red candle was laid aside and a black one was gripped before lifting his hand to hover the candle above the sweat slick, already stained with red wax chest.

Renji licked his lips as he tipped the candle and watched the wax splash down and dry on Ichigo's chest.

-B-L-E-A-C-H-

Ichigo felt attracted to Renji from the second he laid his eyes on the male, and when Renji specifically asked him to model for him…Fuck Ichigo had been so exited.

It had taken a week to finish that painting. He modelled every day for Renji, got naked and posed, keeping still as best as he could to please the redhead, and to get him to hire him full time get him a years contract.

Ichigo didn't hear from Renji for over a month, he hadn't seen the painting as well. He saw it first on an exhibition from Renji and stood awestruck as he saw it. Not only was it him perfectly, but Renji had caught the sexual tension Ichigo had felt during to posing.

Renji was seriously good…

It was a week before Ichigo was called and offered that contract he wanted, and another week after they started working before Renji screwed him senseless onto the paint covered floor. The redhead took a photo of that, the mixed colours painted on Ichigo's body, his red nipples, the large, still bleeding bite mark on his neck but mostly the way Ichigo's seed was so white above the rest of the colours and how pretty Ichigo's asshole looked with sticky white cum sliding out.

Renji was so going to paint those images for his personal collection…

-B-L-E-A-C-H-

Renji was panting nearly as bad as Ichigo was when the redheaded artist was done with leaking candle wax on his body. The sight Ichigo made was so fucking hot…And that Ichigo willingly went through this…fuck Renji could feel his cock throb.

Ichigo was sitting on his knees, upper body bend backwards and supporting himself on his arms so he chest was stretched out.

Not only did the wax cover his chest, his abdomen too, and his pelvis and then a flowing line to this thighs. Renji had paid special attention to those cute, pink, nearly always erect nipples.

But now the best thing would cum, Renji would show Ichigo just what kind of pain slut he was, and just how much he loved Renji. He would hear the words he had wanted to hear from Ichigo's lips for so long.

Renji stood and moved away to rummage through the bedside table. Fuck Ichigo looked good like that, not moving an inch except his heaving chest and his twitching cock. Renji knew Ichigo wanted to cum but he couldn't because of the shiny silver cock ring.

Renji returned to Ichigo, the tattooed chest being watched intensely by deep brown eyes. Those same eyes glazed when he noticed the flogger in Renji's hand.

Ichigo whimpered, groaned and hissed as Renji proceeded to flog the candle wax off of his body. Ichigo's skin felt so sensitive because of the wax, because of the sting of the flogger and because his skin was stretched so tightly over his chest.

The strawberry blond started to move a bit now too, his hips trusted up, seeking friction on his cock.

Renji's eyes darkened. "Didn' say ya could move, Ichi." He spoke, his voice a low growl which made Ichigo shuddered, crying out as the flogger hit his straining cock and Ichigo couldn't hold still. That really did fucking hurt, and /god/ he fucking enjoyed it.

Ichigo couldn't hold still at all after that, his body wouldn't cooperate, he wanted to cum so badly…

And then Renji moved, getting in between Ichigo's legs, one hand gripping the cock ring and pulling it off as the other jerked and stroked his own cock harder, so fucking close to cumming.

"Cum now.." He ordered in that low sexy growling voice again and Ichigo complied right away, body shuddering and moaning out loudly as he came.

Renji couldn't hold back as he saw Ichigo's sexy cumming face and came as well, spraying his seed onto Ichigo's spend cock and body.

"Such a fuckin' pain slut.." Renji muttered as Ichigo's body slowly stretched and curled up on the bed.

Renji moved up and laid his body over Ichigo's, cuddling close. "But yer mine fuckin' pain slut." He paused, nuzzling Ichigo's sweaty musky smelling neck. "I love ya."

-B-L-E-A-C-H-

Ichigo preteneded to sleep as he heard Renji's words and didn't say 'I love you too' or 'I love you back'

No, Renji wanted to hear him say 'I love you' And so Ichigo didn't say it, he kept Renji close with a tight lease.

Anybody would have said Renji was the dom, and therefore kept Ichigo close and controlled him. But it was the other way around, Ichigo was keeping Renji on a lease and close, controlling him and binding him tighter and tighter too him by not telling the words he knew Renji's hearth ached for.

And so continued Renji's mission to get those words out of Ichigo.


End file.
